Modern digital cameras have the function of delayed timing picture taking. With this function, a photographer can prepare the background scene, set up the timer for 10, 15, or 20 seconds delay, place himself/herself or any other subject in the scene, and allow the timer to capture a picture or a shot of a scene automatically upon the expiration of the timer. However, this function requires the photographer to prepare the scene and setup the camera carefully beforehand. Once the timer is started, photographer cannot control the camera again for its parameter adjustment, for example, the focal length, the flash usage, and the like. To enable a photographer to more fully and more easily control a camera, various dedicated camera remote controllers have become available. With such a dedicated remote control, a photographer can activate the camera from a distance, place himself in the scene, and control the camera to take photographs. However, most camera remote controllers are designed for a single type of camera or several types of cameras from the same company. Also, these remote control units themselves are dedicated instruments which serve no purpose other than to act a dedicated remote controller for a camera.